Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-68406 (JP '406), an in-vehicle apparatus may communicably couple to a plurality of portable devices by way of a short range communication link, such as a Bluetooth communication link. By communicating with multiple portable devices at the same time, the in-vehicle apparatus is able to perform various functions, such as a hands-free function between the in-vehicle apparatus and a cellular phone, a music streaming function between the in-vehicle apparatus and an audio player.
Based on JP '406, each of the portable devices sends a communication request to an in-vehicle apparatus in order to establish a short range communication link with the in-vehicle apparatus. However, it is not expected that a plurality of in-vehicle apparatuses may send a connection request to a portable device, such that the portable device is inundated with communication requests from in-vehicle apparatuses with varying profile functions.